PAW patrol: turnabout pup-investigation day 2
last part JUNE 5, 2:00 PM. THE LOOKOUT -I-I’m sorry Ryder...I failed to prove his innocence…-Phoenix said with regret on his face. -It’s alright...I guess sometimes the truth is hard to accept…-The boy said as he looked at the eyes of the man wearing the blue suit. -I can’t shake the feeling there was something weird in Chase’s testimony though...Where is him by the way?-The attorney asked. He was hoping to talk to the german shepherd, anxious to know the truth. -He said he wanted to be alone. He said that after what he did to Rocky he didn’t want to talk- Ryder answered to the question. -I guess I should leave him alone then. I’ll go back to the apartment now, there is something weird here… As soon as the chat ended, Phoenix left the lookout to analyze the case more in detail. Skye walked towards Ryder soon after the man left. She looked a bit anxious after hearing the results of the trial. -Ryder...I need to talk to someone so I’ll be out for a few hours-The small cockapoo said. Anger could be seen coming out of her muzzle as she talked to the boy. -Alright Skye. Are you okay? You sound angry- Ryder asked while giving a concerned look to the small pup. -I’m fine, I’ll be back in a few hours- The pup said before leaving. Something was clearly bothering her. She headed to the house of the pup that the day before had promised to analyze two pieces of evidence that would be key to proof the mixed breed’s innocence. JUNE 5, 2:30 PM. ANDREW’S OWNER’S HOUSE-GARDEN. The aggravated pup raced towards the front door of the house, only to find a note. The handwriting was hard to read, it seemed the writer was going through a stressful situation. It took a while to the cockapoo to realize the note was written to her. “If you need to talk to me, come in through the back door. I’m really sorry I couldn’t bring the evidence on time”. The words written on the paper filled Skye with worry, it wasn’t usual for her to see Andrew not opening the door whenever visits arrived. She knew something was wrong. With her anger completely gone, she proceeded to enter the house through the mentioned door. JUNE 5, 2:31 PM. ANDREW’S OWNER’S HOUSE-BEDROOM. The environment inside was depressing, totally different to the one Adventure bay usually has. An almost unnoticeable cry could be heard. The melancholy of the scene could tell something wrong was happening. The cry became louder as she walked upstairs only to see something that would turn her worry into concern. The light in the room was dim,only two other beings, a pup and a man could be seen. The man was around eighty years old, he was once a forensic doctor, but the years took out the best of him. Now he lies in bed, waiting for his final hours. Andrew was lying at his side, having what could be considered his last talk with his master. Sadness could be heard slipping through his lips, the tears that came out of his eyes told the truth about his emotions. The chihuahua/pomeranian mix tried to stand strong as his owner said said his final words. -Andrew...I’m sorry I couldn’t stay with you for a longer time...You are a great pup… You always stayed by my side while I was sick...I’m proud...I’m also sorry because I forced you to take those classes...I didn’t know you didn’t wanted them…-The old man said, coughing a bit between words, showing how life was leaving his body. -No...I enjoyed them...I always think I’ll need them someday...Please...don’t leave me alone…-Andrew said as tears escaped his eyes. -My time is done here...You have friends that care about you...You will never be alone...Now...There is something I would like to give you-The dying man said trying to comfort the pup. -W-what is it?...-The depressed pup asked. -Those classes weren’t just for fun...On the drawer next to my bed you will find two badges...they are a proof of your knowledge…-The doctor said. -This badges...They mean the ones who has them is an attorney and a prosecutor…-Andrew said as he reluctantly pulled the badges out of the drawer. -They are yours...Use them to find the truth...Just as you do with your forensic knowledge…-The man said, his breath getting heavier every second. -I will...But please...Stay with me…-The mixed breed said, his cry getting louder. -Good bye….My good friend….-The man said just as his breathing stopped, his suffering could be seen as a final attack struck. The pup was destroyed as he saw his owner breath for the last time, a loud scream came out of his mouth. He couldn’t accept the death of his partner. After catching his breath, he sat down next to the corpse of his owner, just staring at it. -I’m sorry about what happened Andrew...-The small cockapoo said giving a concerned look to the mixed breed who was lying besides the corpse. -You came...I’m sorry I didn’t bring the evidence...How did it go?...-Andrew asked the small pup, worried that his absence might have been an obstacle during the trial. -He was found guilty...But I see you were having a problem…-Skye said. -I’m sorry...I should have been there on time…-The male pup said showing a guilty look on his face. -It’s alright...You were having a big problem...Is there anything I can do?-The pup replied trying to cheer up the depressed pup. -I just need to think...Your evidence and results are on my owner’s desk…-Andrew told her. -Thanks Andrew...If you want to talk, come to the lookout...I think you need a new home…-She answered. The pups said goodbye soon after their chat ended. Skye grabbed the results of the analysis only to find a shocking truth, there was another pup at the scene. The fur analysis revealed that a German shepherd was there. The sample differed Chase’s DNA, freeing him of all guilt. The DNA of the fang was the same that the fur had, while the blood was Rocky’s. Skye soon noticed a strong smell coming from nearby, it was the slobber bottle, below it, a note. The note’s handwriting was Andrew’s, it was almost illegible, it was written in a hurry. The paper was wrinkled, it showed that the writer was under a lot of stress at the moment. A highlighted part of the note said: “All the samples were taken the day June 3, but at different times. The slobber was taken between 12:30 and 1:00 PM. The blood, on the other hand, exited the victims body between 11:00 PM. and midnight”. After reading the results, the pup rushed towards the lookout to inform the results to Ryder. Finding another suspect could put in doubt the prosecution's theory, making it possible to have a retrial for the mixed breed. But when she arrived, she found an unexpected dog. JUNE 5, 3:10 PM. THE LOOKOUT. Skye's face showed how surprised she was by finding that three legged doberman there. She still remembered how rude he was the day before. She let out a slight growl, she was furious at him. She couldn't accept he accused his friend of murderer, and on top of that, being rude towards her friends. But she became confused after hearing him say something she wasn't waiting to hear. -I'm getting a retrial for your friend. The confusion turned into happiness after hearing the news. Even though it was good for them, she couldn't resist asking why. The doberman answered that he noticed something weird on Chase's testimony earlier that day. He then proceeded to leave the area. Skye leaving to another location soon after that. JUNE 5, 3:20 PM. APARTMENT BUILDING-LOBBY. The atmosphere from the place was different than days before. It wasn't calm, everyone was at the lobby, something had taken place. Skye asked a man what happened, he answered that someone was assaulted a few minutes before. Some people went outside panicked, the rest tried to calm them down, but it was pointless. The pups were called minutes later, Skye had to return to the lookout to answer the emergency. Surprisingly for her, it was the report of the assaulted person. Knowing the identity of this man only meant bad news. The lawyer that had helped them earlier that day was the victim of the crime. Their last hope, was crushed. Marshall and Chase were sent to the scene to help the unconscious man along with Ryder. As for the rest of the pups, they stayed at the lookout. A few minutes later, an special guest arrived at the lookout. JUNE 5, 3:30 PM. THE LOOKOUT. Andrew reluctantly walked towards the lookout to be received by the cockapoo that offered him to pay a visit. The other pups made him feel welcome. He had the chance to meet most of the pups. Noticing their worry he asked in concern if they were having a problem. -The lawyer that could have helped our friend on his retrial was assaulted and now is heading for the hospital- Rubble answered. The depressed pup looked at his new badges, he knew this was his chance to make up for his mistakes. Without hesitating he showed one of them to the pups, It showed he was a defense attorney. With pride in his voice, he offered himself to defend Rocky in the upcoming trial. The pups called Ryder to tell him the good news, their friend finally had a second chance. The boy and the other had finished the mission and were heading towards the lookout. Once they arrived, a smile could be seen on the boy's face. He thanked the pup who offered his help. The pup blushed a bit, this was the first time he thought he had done something right. The boy explained the details of the case and handled him the evidence Mr. Wright had. Soon after that, they bid farewell and the pup left towards the dog pound. JUNE 5, 3:40 PM. DOG POUND. Andrew arrived at the dog pound where he visited Rocky. He looked scared, the way other dogs treated him changed after his guilty verdict. Ashamed, he stood up and looked at the pup that was visiting him. The chihuahua/pomeranian mix informed him what happened. Soon, Rocky’s shame turned into happiness after knowing he was getting another chance. Andrew asked him his side of the story, he heard the same version Mr. Wright heard the day before, including the information about the blackmailing. This made Andrew’s ears perk up, he told him he would have the handwriting analyzed later. -You will look for the blackmailer?-Rocky asked, anyone could notice he sounded concerned, as if he was making a terrible mistake. But this didn’t stop Andrew from making up his mind. After their chat ended, he left the place and headed to the crime scene, place where he would find Skye talking with Yang. She sounded confused. As he overheard the conversation between the cockapoo and the doberman he could understand the source of that confusion, she wanted to know why the “detective” tried to get a retrial. The reason showed he clearly neglected his work, there wasn’t a clear motive. That was until some news from earlier were heard. JUNE 5, 3:50 PM. PUP PARK. Yang claimed that they found proof that Rocky was blackmailed by Caseam weeks before. He showed a letter, the Handwriting was almost perfect, it looked like if it had been written by a machine. In the letter some details of evidence could be seen. He was asking him to forge those pieces. Andrew felt he had seen that evidence before, somewhere else. He knew that only meant bad news. Skye recognized seeing a similar envelope before. She didn’t thought it was important until then. The reason is unknown, especially since the victim uses that design. The cockapoo told the newbie lawyer to follow her to a location. Where was she taking him? His face only showed the confusion this question created. The confusion disappeared after they reached an abandoned house. It didn't look old, but it had been damaged, maybe a strong force was the cause. As they got closer to the house, a chill went down the pups spines. They felt something sinister was in there. Skye never checked the interior of the house before. Whenever she was near it, she could hear a strange sound, something lived there. -Do you remember this place?-The cockapoo asked. Andrew soon realized where they were. He discovered that house while investigating Amber's murderer. The cold blooded killer used it as his hideout. This is when he realized why the designs of the evidence where a motive, the victim was the one who ordered them to cover his crimes. He didn't witness the trial where that evidence was exposed. The details where given to him by Chase, who knew about all the details for reasons unknown to Andrew. Only Skye knew it was because of the game he participated on weeks before. With This facts in mind, he headed into the abandoned house. JUNE 5, 4:00 PM. ABANDONED HOUSE. The house’s structure was weak, it looked like it could fall down any moment. The damage that could be seen outside was nothing compared to what was inside. Some columns were collapsed, the one who lived there must have had a taste for old architecture. As they made their way through the house they found the paintings of three german shepherds. One of them could be seen biting a toy on a violent way, his jacket reminded the pups of the ocean, maybe because of its dark blue color, below it a label marked the name Gueshwindigkeith. Next to it, the painting of a female with a pad on the leg could be seen. Her pose showed the pride she was feeling, even though she was a bit chubby. It was marked with the name Amber. The last one belonged to a small german shepherd wearing purple bows on the ears and tail, maybe she was the runt. Her pose showed she was nervous, as if she wasn’t used to pose for a painting that would be exposed. This one was labeled with the name, Ember. Below the paintings they saw the statue of two german shepherds, a male and a female. The male, labeled as Fire, had a strong appearance and a serious expression in his face. Even though it was just a statue, those who saw it couldn’t avoid feeling respect towards that pup. Some scars could be seen on its body, they must have been important to be on the statue. The female was on a similar position, her slim body showed delicacy and kindness, a slight smile was on her muzzle, maybe she was thinking something nice. She was labeled as Prairie. Andrew saw a strange accumulation of dust in a specific spot of the statue. He cleaned it showing it actually was a memento of two pups who perished protecting their pups from a bigger threat. A handle could be seen on it, Andrew pulled it even though Skye told him not to. An envelope was in there, Andrew took it as he thought it was important. Inside the envelop, the curious pup found three pictures, each of them had the name of one of the pups in the paintings. Attached to them they could see a note, it wasn't even scratched. Was it that important to keep it in a place like that? Having this things in mind, The two pups read the document. “Do not fear the sorrow of loneliness, neither the peril. There is no weakness, when we are together. We are siblings, when one is attacked, we counter, no matter when, no matter how. We will do it, even after our parents left this life, we are still here...forever.” The note somehow made Andrew tear up, it wasn’t usual to see a message like this. It had three different handwritings, the ones who wrote it must have felt their siblings were very important. it was something he considered admirable. He stored the note and pictures and headed deeper into the house. They could see a door, something was blocking it, however, it seemed someone digged below it to get out. The marks weren’t fresh, someone left a long time ago, still, you could say they were made earlier that year. -Was someone stuck in there?- Andrew thought while looking at the hole. Without thinking twice, Andrew started to move towards it, only to be pulled back by Skye. She had noticed something moved inside it. She was worried it could be something dangerous like a snake or scorpion. Her worries increased in size as what she saw did the same. This creature opened its green eyes, the dim light made it difficult to notice what it was. They could only breath fast as it started to move towards them. It could be anything, a hostile creature or even a vicious monster, they didn’t know what it was...Until sunlight hit it. Agh! Demon! Kill it!- Andrew yelled as a small kitten came out of the shadows. The lack of light had fooled their eyes. Skye gave a strange look at the panicked pup. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. It looked healthy and was wearing a collar, maybe it lived nearby, maybe it was lost, she couldn’t tell. She could only say it had an owner and that it wasn’t lost, it looked pretty calm around the place. Andrew, on the other hand. Only panicked as the kitten nuzzled him. He thought the little beast wanted him dead. It is understandable though, he had a bad experience with cats when he was younger. His mother died protecting him from one. He could only remember her yells as the animal killed her by clawing and biting and the destroyed corpse left after that. Maybe it was the reason why he had an uncontrollable fear. The thing it couldn’t explain is why he saw a corpse as something normal. Skye took the cat to another room, she remembered he mentioned a fear to them while they were investigating Amber’s murderer. She couldn’t understand how could she forget. After thinking a bit, she returned with Andrew and they went through the hole. JUNE 5, 4:15 PM. ABANDONNED HOUSE-BEDROOM. Once they went out the other end of the hole they could see a weak light. It didn't look natural. Electricity was still running trough that place. They asked each other why, no one lived there anymore. The light was coming from a small lanternon the wall. It was new. They were confused until they saw a bunch of stuff lying in a pile underneat it. The identity of the victim was revealed after checking the stuff. A blood covered knife, an specific blackmail letter telling a pup to meet him at the beach, even a diary explaining feelings of jealousy could be seen. Skye noticed something weird on the last pages. She told andrew to check them out, a mysterious smell could be sensed emanating from them, blood. It spelled some words that left them shocked, the truth about Amber’s murderer was revealed. “Amber is finally death.Seam is mine, and only mine now”. The pups backed up a little bit only to stumble with a male german shepherd wearing a blue jacket, he held resemblance to the one on the picture although he looked stronger and not as friendly, what could have happened to him. His mouth lacked a tooth, it looked like it fell recently. What could that mean? The question rolled around the pups head. They were sure they had seen a tooth that fell that at the same time was related to the case. Was this pup somehow related to it. There was only a way to find out. -Who are you?-Andrew asked concerned about the pup knowing about that location. The pup stayed silent for a minute. It wasn’t long before rudely answering Andrew. He yelled at him to shut up, making the small pup stumble back a few steps. Skye, who was watching the scene unfold, couldn’t avoid feeling anger at the dog’s reaction to the simple question. Without thinking twice, she stood in front of Andrew, yelling at the german shepherd. The pup with the jacket after hearing the yelling lowered her head and apologized for being rude at her friend. After that, he gave a name, virgil. Skye looked confused at the pup after hearing that, it looked as if he was making it up, trying to hide his real name for a reason she couldn’t guess. She kept questioning the pup to find out more about him, he revealed to be a stray who used to live on a big house with his family. But due to some reasons out of his hand, he was separated from them, not being able to find them again. As he mentioned that, a slight growl escaped his mouth, his expression turned colder and his teeth could easily be seen. He was fixated on an object behind the pups. Confused, the pups turned around to find a picture of one of the dogs on the paintings, the pad on her leg showed she was Amber. She was playing with a cocker spaniel. They thought he looked familiar, but it was a natural reaction, as that pup is the victim of the case. Andrew questioned the german shepherd about it, he only let out a large growl. Something was making him mad about the picture. -At least he is gone now- He said between growls. The voice he used was almost imperceptible. But it was loud enough to be heard by the small dogs nearby who couldn’t avoid asking to repeat that. He just gave a cold stare at them, said he had to leave and he did so, Not without letting a piece of paper fall behind him, which the Andrew picked up fast. They didn’t expect to find what they did. It was another blackmail letter, it had a few bloodstains on the edges, and the handwriting was the same the one that told Rocky to bring a bottle and his cap to the trainstation had, yet it was different to the one of the diary. As they compared handwritings, they noticed that blackmail letters were related somehow. The oldest one telling Rocky to forge evidence was written by the same person who made the one telling the pup to go to the beach and owned the diary. The connection became closer after comparing with the most recent ones, the letter the german shepherd dropped was directed to the victim. It mentioned he knew about the dirty tricks played by him in order to get his sister convicted and the other one murdered, act that he thought it had to be punished. It started to became clear to Andrew after getting those letters. Somehow he thought he was about to find the murderer. Yet one detail had to be covered. Did Rocky really forged the evidence from the trial of the pup called Amber and who did the blood found on the blackmail letter belong to. With these things in mind, he ran towards the dog pound to meet with his client once more. JUNE 5, 4:45 PM. DOG POUND. Andrew walked with Skye through the depressing hallways of the pound once again to meet with Rocky. If his suspects were correct, that night would be the last one he would spend there and they could finally say case closed. Rocky looked at him a bit nervous. This caught Andrew’s attention, making him ask the reason for that. Even though he tried to hide it, it was impossible to left a slight chuckle escape his muzzle. The answer he got was that it was bath time for the inmates in a few minutes and there wasn’t a way to avoid. After recovering, he asked if he forged the evidence used on Amber’s trial. Rocky tried to deny it, but in the end he was forced to spill the beans after seeing Andrew had in his possession the blackmail letter and the blueprints showing he did. The reason given by him to do it was specified in it. A friend of his, who was related to Amber was going to be next if he didn’t. He also added he couldn’t allow it after all that friend of his suffered. He admitted that the verdict of the trial was his fault. He didn’t think clear that the one who wrote the letter would be found guilty if he had ignored the letter, but what he regretted the most was not knowing that the friend mentioned in the letter was the defendant of the case. A few tears escaped Rocky’s eyes as he remembered that day where he betrayed a friend. Skye asked Andrew to stop questioning him. Thing he did after looking he was going to hard on the pup. Andrew finished and said goodbye to Rocky and Skye. He said he was going to analyze the blood on the letter and diary to find out who it belonged to. If his predictions were correct, he knew who the murderer was, the only thing he needed was those final results to prove the truth. next part here Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Movies Category:Specials Category:Fanon stories Category:Parts